Me Too
by FrednGeorgeFanGirl
Summary: George thinks no one understands how he's feeling after Fred's death, until Molly Weasley shares something with him that she has never shared with any of her children before.


**A really good song that I think describes this story is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. You can find that you think of the meaning of the song in a whole new way when you think of it in context to George after the death of Fred.**

**Harry Potter is not mine, I'm glad it isn't though because I wouldn't have gotten the excitement of finding out what happens next.**

George's world had ended. He had lost the very thing most dear to his heart, his twin brother, his best friend. Fred was everything to him. His ear was no longer a twin, and now...neither was George.

He was lying on top of Fred's bed in their old bedroom at the Burrow. It was the night before the funeral and George couldn't bear to think about what was going to take place the following morning. He had his face buried in Fred's pillow, taking in his twin brother's familiar scent, before it would be gone with time, a thought George was terrified of. He wasn't crying, but he was shaking with grief and anger at what had been done because of the recently ended war, he hadn't been able to cry yet since it had happened. One hand gripped his flaming red hair, hair that was so like his brother's, the other hand clutched a bottle of firewhiskey, which he had taken a habit to drinking to temporarily numb the agony he was feeling. He raised the bottle to his lips, feeling the alcohol burn his throat as he swallowed, he was ready to forget, to not think, to just lye there on his brother's bed and pretend that his worst nightmare had not become a reality.

"George!"

He hadn't noticed that his mother had just entered his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRINKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! SO IRRESPONSIBLE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INTOXICATED AND BE HUNGOVER FOR MY SON'S F-

She could not bring herself to say the word "funeral". Parents are not supposed to outlive their children. She sat down on the edge of the bed where George was lying and she broke down in silent sobs. George didn't say anything but just stared at his mother for a moment, his face expressionless, before looking away, as he had done for the past few days whenever someone had tried to talk to him. His mother and father had both come in to try to get him to talk about or atleast cry or..something. He did not feel like talking to anybody, let alone his mother, who he hated seeing in such pain over losing her own child. But no one understood, no one felt the pain the way he did.

" Georgie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and I certainly didn't mean to break down like this right in front of you. That's the last thing you need right now. George, dear, you must talk about it, why are you so reluctant to? I just want to help you, because, well, I understand how you are feeling."

This was enough to make George crack.

"NO YOU BLOODY HELL DON'T KNOW HOW I'M FEELING! NO ONE DOES! MERLIN, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND YOU NEVER WILL! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."

Molly stared at her son with tears filling her eyes. She reached over and smoothed the hair away from his face. She started out the door.

"If only you knew George..If only you knew, love. I'm going to tell you something that I have never told any of my children before. "

Molly returned ten minutes later to Fred and George's..well George's room. She had in her hand what looked like an old photo album. She sat down next to George and opened the album and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for.

"George, do you know who this is?"

"Sure that's you when you were a kid isn't?"

"I mean the boy next to me dear."

"Um… I'm guessing one of your brothers?"

" Yes, that's Gideon, you were named after him remember?"

"Sure, him and Fabian died in the original order, what about him?"

"He was my twin brother."

George stared at the picture, shocked. Why had his mother never mentioned to him that she too was a twin? He knew quite a bit about his mother, but he had never known that the uncle he was named after was in fact, his mother's twin.

"Mum", George said, "Why have I never known this"?

" I suppose it was just too painful to bring up." Said Molly tearfully.

George leaned in closer and put his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mum, Y-you d-do know." Said George through sobs.

Molly put her arms around her twenty-year old son and held him close to her, as though he were six years old again. She rocked him back and forth, her tears that she cried for the loss of her son, her baby boy, falling into George's hair while he cried for the first time in the three days it had been since Fred had died. He cried for what seemed like hours.

"Shh...it's alright.I'm here." Molly whispered repeatedly, "Shh, I love you George, you need to know that, I know sometimes I seemed like I didn't because I yelled at you two so much, but I do. If only Fred had known!"

"He did. I miss him, mum." George sobbed.

"Me too, darling, me too."

End.

Ok so sorry All I've written is really depressing stuff. Maybe next I'll write something happy. PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WILL IF YOU SAY YOU'RE A HARRY POTTER FAN.


End file.
